Tomb Raider: Seduction
by TheLibrarianPoet
Summary: The scene from LC:TR when Alex steps out of the shower.....how yummy! Here is my take on that scene.


Tomb Raider: Seduction  
  
By: gordoncurriesgirl  
  
Author's Note: This is my first naughty fic; hope you enjoy! I don't own anything whatsoever to do with the TR universe, so please don't sue! This is the slightly safer version of my story found on "the other site". I just loved the interplay between Lara and Alex and that scene with him coming out of the shower was just too sweet to pass up!   
  
Please enjoy :)  
  
What if Lara hadn't left Alex's apartment without a little..... souvenir?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex stepped out of the shower, his taut body still wet and hot from the steam. He moved quickly to see what that sudden noise in his ordinarily soundless apartment was. He opened the door; yelled when he saw it was only the cleaning woman. She looked up, startled that someone opened the door; looking down, she realized the occupant was anything but clothed and screamed at the top of her lungs. Alex apologised and slammed the door. He turned around and thought 'guess that was the cause of the noise' when he noticed that his previously empty table now held one Lara Croft.   
  
"Damn, you startled me, Lara," he caught his breath, then held it again. She was standing, moving toward him. This wasn't good. She was fully clothed, but even through that black catsuit he could see every curve, the outline of her ample breasts, the v of her womanhood.   
  
Oh yeah, this is definitely not good, he thought, trying to keep from advertising his obvious appreciation at his colleague/ sometime adversary.   
  
He noticed that Lara didn't seem bothered in the least that he wasn't clothed and in fact he might as well be dressed in a nun's habit for all the reaction she was showing.   
  
"If you keep this up, Alex, we may not be able to stay friends," she commented, taking in his wet, naked form before meeting his eyes again and making a slight "Mmmmm" in approval.  
  
He knew that a cold shower was definitely in order after that, and waited for her to leave. Lara moved around him, making sure that her breast touched his sinewy arm. The contact was barely long enough to arouse for very long, but it was enough to keep her from making her way out of his apartment.   
  
She turned back and snaked her arms around his waist. He wanted to turn around, rip the clothing from her and have a real meeting of the minds. He tensed, not sure if she was playing some sort of game.   
  
"What's wrong, Alex? Forgot what to do?" She whispered in his ear and he was close to losing control. He decided to see just how far the woman was going to take this before he embarrassed himself.   
  
Lara trailed her hands lower, touching his hips, feeling the muscles in his abdomen as she came round.   
  
Fingering the line of hair that lead to the most interesting of areas.  
  
She smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath.   
  
She moved her hands slowly up the length of his body, stopping at his chest. Her finger flicked the small nub of his nipple, causing a laugh to escape from him. She tugged on it with more vigor, and this time he groaned, "All right, I guess you aren't playing around." He grabbed her wrists and turned, so now she was pressed against his back, her arms crossed in front of her.   
  
"Hmmm, I suppose you aren't either," she replied, feeling the obvious results of her work pressed into her thigh. She started rubbing against it, feeling it harden from just the slightest movement.   
  
"Unless you intend to use your bodysuit as the world's largest condom, I think maybe we should get you out of that and move this to the bedroom," he said, tugging down the zipper on Lara's suit.   
  
They managed to disengage themselves long enough to make it to Alex's bedroom. He started to remove her suit, and she said "No, let me."   
  
"Hmmm, go right ahead," he replied sitting back on the bed.  
  
Lara turned, facing Alex, pulling the front zipper down suggestively. She laughed at the look of sweet torture on his handsome face, and at his rapid growth as she peeled the skintight suit from her body. Her large breasts bounced as she walked closer to him.   
  
"Lara, if you don't come here a little faster, I'm going to *come* without you!"   
  
A melodic laugh from the buxom brunette and she jumped onto the bed, straddling Alex.   
  
"Uh-uh-uh...mustn't have little Alex playing without me.....it's been so long since I've been played with," she sighed, shifting her weight slightly to allow him access to her; he noted that she was already soaked.   
  
As much as he wanted to kiss her tenderly and slowly explore her amazing body, the truth of it was he was about to explode just looking at her; smelling the fruits of their labors was just too much. This was going to be hard, fast and very, very intense.  
  
"Stand up, Lara," he growled.   
  
She managed to get on two feet, knowing exactly was coming next. She looked down on his lithe and very hard form, willing the blond to give her what she so desperately needed right now. Alex leaned forward and touched his tongue tentatively to her belly button, trailing down to her taut stomach.   
  
She sighed as his mouth arrived at a far more sensitive and pleasurable location.  
  
"Oh....yes...Alex," Lara groaned, bucking her hips into his furiously hard tongue. She dug her hands into his hair and used it for leverage. He'd barely been at it for three minutes when she suddenly gripped his face to her, falling back in ecstasy She screamed and lost total control on all of her senses save the one that told of unimagined depths of pleasure.   
  
Alex held her there a moment more, enjoying the pulsing against his talented mouth. The sensations he gave she returned fully as she looked down on him, having come back to her senses.  
  
"All right, now it's your turn," she grinned.  
  
Still trembling, she sank down, lowering herself onto him. Alex released a moan, enjoying the slick feel of her on him. She began to slide her lithe body up and down, in a rhythm older than time itself. Just when she thought he could grow no larger, she felt him become even more engorged and a grunt escaped him.   
  
They moved together as one, faster and with ever-increasing thrusts, until, simultaneously, they fell together, completely and utterly spent.  
  
Laura grabbed Alex's face and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, a huge grin on her lips. She stood up and put her body suit back on, weapons and all. Pulling her hair into order, she turned to look at her temporary lover, smiled, and left.  
  
Alex lay there, wondering under what circumstances they'd next meet.   
  
"Anytime, Lara. Anytime."   
  
The End 


End file.
